The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a flip chip structure that uses function bumps. Particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a reliability of junction of the function bumps is enhanced.
FIG. 15 shows an example of a disposition of function bumps 200 on a chip 100 of a conventional semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 16, there is a conductor between the chip 100 and the function bump 200, and the function bump 200 is placed on a conductor 400a provided on a chip mounting member, e.g., a mounting substrate 400. Then, the conductors 100a and 400a are connected by heating and pressurizing the chip 100. An upper surface of the substrate 400 is coated with a protective film 600.
However, when ultrasonic vibration is applied to the chip 100 as in an ultrasonic thermocompression bonding method, there is an adverse possibility that the chip 100 is bent in a vertical direction by the pressurizing force. As a result, if the bumps 200 are non-uniformly distributed as shown in FIG. 15, possibility of a portion having a low-density of function bumps, for example a corner portions 120 shown by a dotted-line circle in FIG. 15, getting bent becomes large. Because of such bending, satisfactory connection at the function bumps 200 is not achieved.
It is an object of the invention to obtain a semiconductor device capable of suppressing bending of a chip to enhance the connection at the function bumps.
The semiconductor device according to the present invention has a flip chip structure. The chip is electrically connected to the chip mounting member via function bumps provided on the chip. Dummy bumps acting against a local bending force of the chip are interposed between the chip and the chip mounting member. When the chip is pressurized to the chip mounting member, the supporting member acts against the pressurizing force applied to the chip.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.